Una Historia Inesperada
by Flacacelecr13
Summary: Este fic es una precuela de 'Por Siempre'. Nami debe explicarle a Luffy una noticia que nadie esperaba, pero que pondrá muy felices a ambos.


**Buenas, este fic es una precuela del fic ''Por Siempre''. Espero que les guste!**

Ya era de noche en la playa de Kokoyashi, dos figuras jóvenes acompañaban a la costa en su soledad de la noche. – Este es nuestro último día aquí en varios meses – comentó Nami – si, es que quiero esconder mi tesoro, soy el único que falto de la tripulación – dijo Luffy.

Nami bajó la cabeza, habían pasado unos días placenteros en Kokoyashi y aunque tal vez la marina podría llegar en cualquier momento, viajar a Grand Line eran problemas seguros para el rey de los piratas, pero si algo amaba la pelirroja de su chico era su afán de aventura, su coraje y valentía.

- Mañana salimos temprano, vamos a dormir – invitó el chico de goma a su amada, pero cuando éste la jaló del brazo ella no se movió - ¿pasa algo Nami? – Preguntó Luffy – creo que preferiría dormir aquí – dijo la navegante y jaló del brazo al moreno para atraerlo hacia ella y darle un beso.

- ¿Cómo que dormir aquí? No hay camas – dijo inocentemente Luffy después del beso – ahora no quiero una cama – dijo Nami y besó de nuevo a su chico. Las manos de la pelirroja empezaron a desvestir al rey de los piratas mientras éste, ya dándose cuenta de lo que venía comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la navegante cubierto sólo por un bikini.

Las caricias subieron de tomo y pronto ambos cuerpos rodaban por la playa, abrazados. Nami ya solo con la parte inferior del bikini. – Tenía tantas ganas de esto, en la casa Nojiko no nos deja hacer nada, es lo que extraño del solitario mar – decía con cara algo maliciosa Nami mientras estaba por encima de su chico. Luffy solo tragó saliva, pues su pelirroja tan ávida de pasión podría ser hasta peligrosa.

Poco después la misma Nami retiró la última tela que la separaba de la desnudez y así ambos utilizando sus manos, su boca y toda aquella parte de su cuerpo capaz de dar placer estimulaban a más no poder a su pareja, mientras sólo el mar, la arena, la luna, las estrellas y una estatua que ocupaba el lugar de lo que fuese Arlong Park eran testigos de las acciones de ambos.

Tal era el ímpetu que ambos rodaron hasta el agua y llegaron mientras Luffy estaba abajo - ¡Ahhhh! – Gritó el moreno - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Nami – está fría – dijo Luffy - no me digas que eso te va a detener, por que ni creas que te voy a dejar ¿no me vas a dejar por un poco de agua verdad? – Sonrió la pelirroja - ¡¿O si?! . Le acercó su rostro amenazadoramente – no – respondió sonriendo nerviosamente el rey de los piratas.

Y así siguieron su acto de amor – la próxima vez lo haremos a mi modo jejeje – decía Luffy entre caricia y caricia y es que contrario al modo salvaje en que estaban llevando a cabo su jornada, Luffy prefería una manera un poco más tierna y tranquila, aunque no es que le desagradara para nada este modo.

Después de algún buen rato ambos caían rendidos abrazados en la playa – pocas veces me he cansado tanto – reía Luffy. Pero sus palabras eran en vano por que su chica ya estaba profundamente dormida.

El rey de los piratas entonces decidió dormir también sobre la blanca arena de la playa sin que nada le importase.

Ya de mañana Nami despertó al sentir que algo le caía encima. Abrió los ojos y vio que era una toalla grande, y cuando levantó la cara vio la cara de una cierta mujer de cabellos azules sumamente molesta - ¡Nojiko! – gritó despertando ya a Luffy.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que era bastante tarde y hasta antes de que Nojiko les arrojara la toalla habían estado dormido desnudos a la vista de todos. Lo peor es que había muchos curiosos por ahí, tal vez demasiado – es increíble que tengas casi treinta años y todavía te tenga que cuidar como a una niña – decía enojada Nojiko.

- si hubiera sabido que iba a pasar esto te hubiera despertado cuando en la noche me alcanzó los pies el agua – dijo Luffy - ¡¿QUE?! – Gritó iracunda Nami aún roja por la vergüenza – cómo no te imaginaste que al quedarnos dormidos nos pasaría esto, ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – regañó la pelirroja a su chico de goma.

Luffy agachó un poco la cabeza y con un puchero dio su explicación – es que cuando te volteé a ver, te veías tan bonita, tan hermosa que no quise despertarte – y después de las tiernas palabras del moreno ya Nami no se atrevió a regañarlo más, tan solo se levantó y con la toalla se cubrió a ella y a su amado para por lo menos ponerse la ropa ahí.

Algunos todavía veían a la pareja con algo de extrañez aunque ya no estuvieran desnudos – mmm me pregunto que tanto verán – decía enojada Nami – de seguro te ven a ti, te ves muy bonita con el bikini – repetía Luffy, que si algo había aprendido en todos estos años es que a las mujeres les gustan los halagos y más si son sinceros.

Ya para mediodía, más tarde de lo previsto, tenían todo listo para zarpar. Luffy ya estaba en el velero mientras que Nami se despedía de su hermana – no es necesario que se vayan, y menos a Grand Line, es peligroso, se que tienes que seguirlo, pero podrías convencerlo – decía Nojiko – jamás podría convencerlo, además la aventura nos llama como piratas, pero te prometo que volveré, ya lo verás – prometió Nami y su hermana quedó más o menos conforme.

Así la pareja salieron rumbo al océano donde lo sueños se cumplen, entrando por reverse mountain, con algunas dificultades, pero nada que el rey de los piratas no pudiera resolver.

Recorrerían muchas islas, no irían siguiendo la Log Pose sino que seguirían muchas Eternal Pose que habían recolectado en muchos de sus viajes.

Llevaban un poco más de un mes y medio en el mar cuando Nami se dio cuenta de algo personal.

Luffy se extrañó de verla asustarse de un golpe por nada o eso creía – ¿te pasa algo, Nami? ¿Por que reaccionaste así? – Al preguntarle, Nami se veía un poco pálida – uhmmmm, ya vengo… voy al baño – dijo un poco nerviosa – ¿_Que le estará pasando…? -_ se preguntaba el joven rey de los piratas, así fue al camarote donde estaba el baño, y la esperó allí.

Nami caminaba de un lado para otro en el baño, con las manos en la cabeza - _han pasado ocho semanas… cómo no me habré dado cuenta antes? …Estoy embarazada? Oh dios, cómo le puedo decir esto a Luffy!? No va a entenderme, _Le diré! Le diré de alguna forma! Oh por dios…. Esto duele… hasta en imaginando el momento… - cayó de rodillas al suelo, empezaba a soltarle lágrimas de alegría…

Luffy, al escuchar el golpe entre las rodillas y el suelo, se atrevió a entrar para ver si estaba bien, la encontró llorando sin parar – ¿Estas bien Nami? – Dijo corriendo y arrodillándose junto a Nami – si… Lu…luf…luffy… - respondió entre sollozos, estaba muy nerviosa, hasta en pronunciar el nombre del padre de su futuro hijo.

El rey de los piratas estaba poniéndose duro al verla de esa manera – ¡¡pero dime!! ¿Qué te causa tanto daño? ¿Por que estas así? – el pobre estaba por no aguantar e iría buscando el culpable. Nami, al mismo tiempo, se reía un poco de emoción, y entonces el capitán, confundido se calmó un poco – Nami… ¿me podrías decir…?- la pelirroja al fin respondió – lo siento, cariño… me asusté…- estaba lista para decirle lo que debía.

- ¿Estas… empajada? – Dijo Luffy un poco confuso y nervioso después de escuchar a la Navegante – ¿que? ¿Embarazada que es? – Repetía una y otra vez- _''idiota…'' – _pensaba Nami tratando de buscar una explicación – Luffy… Estoy… … - pasaba segundos sin respuesta y dejaba a Luffy más nervioso – ¿querrás decir embarrada? – Nami no pudo evitar golpear a Luffy por la cabeza – ¡¡IDIOTA!! Ok, te lo voy a decir de otra manera, Luffy…. tu y yo... - ya se le ponía dura la garganta y no la dejaba hablar, así Nami volvió a llorar desconsoladamente de la alegría.

- ¡¡¡Oi Nami, sabes que estas muy rara!!! ¡Te llevaré al Reino de Sakura a ver al doctor Chopper!- Dijo el capitán ya tomando rumbo a dicha destinación. Nami tras escuchar lo que había dicho Luffy no pudo evitar marearse y caer inconciente- eh? Nami?? Que diablos?? – dijo el moreno al llegar de nuevo al baño y verla desmayada.

Nami al abrir los ojos sentía un frío inmenso, y estaba acurrucada en un cama calentita, a su lado había una ventana y afuera caían hojas de sakura – no puede ser, ¿estoy en el Reino de Sakura?- se volteó para ver si había alguien- Luffy? Chopper? Dr. Kureha? – llamaba en baja voz, no podía ser más alto, se sentía débil.

Unos segundos después apareció una figura pequeña y extraña, pero familiar para Nami – ¡Chopper, cuanto tiempo! – Nami estaba feliz al volver a ver al pequeño doctor que siempre navegaba en el barco de los sombrero de paja – ¡Nami! Jeje si… no tenías que venir al Grand Line estando embarazada… menos mal que no estás muerta… dime… ¿Luffy sabe que van a tener un hijo? Parece un poco confuso y nada me entiende cuando hablo de embarazos…- Chopper se veía un poco preocupado- No te preocupes… trataré de buscar una forma de decirle…- Dijo Nami sonriendo.

- …bueno, ¿lo llamo?- preguntó chopper y acto seguido Nami asintió. Luego de unos minutos apareció Luffy y se sentó en la cama donde Nami estaba acostada – ¡Nami! ¿Ya estás bien? – Preguntó con una sonrisa típica – si, ya estoy bien, cariño… - Le contesta un poco nerviosa – Ah bueno! Tenías una extraña enfermedad, ¿cómo era? Ah si, emparrazo, ¿no? – Nami le pegó un piña en la cabeza que lo dejó atónito al pobre Luffy – no, no tengo una enfermedad, esto… es bueno… – se ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa, pensando en que ya encontró la forma – Luffy… tendremos un bebé…, tú y yo vamos a ser papas, serás padre del bebé que está creciendo dentro mío…- Dijo con calma tocando con una mano en su vientre – … que…? – Luffy estaba más confuso y se puso nervioso, esta vez sí había entendido

El moreno guiado por su chica puso sus manos sobre el vientre de ésta – Quieres decir…. ¿que tendremos una niña? - su rostro cambió de nervioso a felicidad.

Nami, al verlo, también se puso feliz, no sólo porque estaba contento de esta noticia, sino que ya había comprendido lo que quería decir – ¿una niña? No seas rápido, Luffy, aun no lo sabemos…- le dijo acercando al oído del moreno, abrazándolo – ¿no? pues a mi me parece que será una niña – Dijo Luffy riéndose - vaya, esos D. – Nami lo abrazaba tiernamente.

Fin!

_Fic realizado por kaizoku ou 16 y yo._


End file.
